Danganronpa: Darwin's Game
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Makoti Naegi is an ordinary boy living an ordinary life. While at middle school he came across a mysterious social media app and is invited to join. After accidentally accepting, Naegi is soon fighting for his life as other participants of this mysterious app challenge him to the death, which Naegi tries to escape it without getting killed. He also realized the nature of this app.
1. Forced Into the Game

**Danganronpa: Darwin's Game**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Danganronpa **_is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Darwin's Game**_ is owned by FLIPFLOPs and Nexus

* * *

Hello and welcome to NEW experimental fanfic of Danganronpa, in which a new inspiration popped into my head in an unexpected way, and for the first time, I will be incorporating a combination of survival-horror and suspense elements here as I find it quite challenging, as most of my other Danganronpa fics are purely romantic and comedic, while some are more adventure-oriented, and here this is where I will put the characters of this series to the test.

This fic came about after accidentally seeing this new anime on my Facebook account, and out of curiosity due to reading positive comments surrounding this manga/anime, called **Darwin's Game**, I decided to check out the series via Wikipedia, and after downloading the first episode (which started last month), I watched it and I find it very intriguing, in which the characters involved are forced to fight to the death in order to survive.

As I was thinking of making a fanfic version, Danganronpa came into my head, and decided to try it out and see how to bring the characters into the mix while combining the elements of the two series, and this eventually set the stone and now I'll see if this fic would attract readers, in which more chapters would be added depending on the reviews I get.

Lastly, this will be AU as Hope's Peak Academy will not be involved here though there will be some support characters that will appear randomly, and here some of the characters from Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2 and Danganronpa V3 will appear as participants, which would give me some ideas on how to use them given the rather complex situation of Darwin's Game.

Of course Makoto Naegi will be the main character of this fic, and while he and majority of the characters will not possess any Super High School-level talents, I will include something that will serve as a replacement given that this story is set in the Danganronpa universe while using the elements of Darwin's Game, since this is a crossover of sorts.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 1: Gēmu ni oikomareta**_

Japan.

The country that is located within South East Asia, quite near different Asian countries such as China, Taiwan and the Philippines, is seen and that country is ruled by the Diet, and are handled by the Emperor and the Prime Minister. After their defeat at World War II, the country began to change for the better, and for several decades Japan vastly improved, mostly in the technological department yet their culture and values remained the same, as most Japanese citizens remained hospitable to visitors, residents and tourists alike.

The scene then zoomed further and you can see that the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey!"

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"Today is a good day..."

"I love my job..."

"Life is so good..."

"I wish I have a good day..."

"Lots of money..."

"Lots of girls..."

-x-

The scene then zoomed further and you can see that it is nighttime, and the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. The time now is 19:00, where it is the right time where people from all walks of life in society are seen passing by, having spent the whole day on their numerous activities and are now using this time to wind up and relax.

There are several types of people seen on the streets at this busy night; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are still open at this time, and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey there..."

"Today's a good day..."

"Ah...life is so good..."

"Let's have lunch...?"

"Will you be my girlfriend...?"

"Let's get married..."

"Stop right there!"

"EEEP! COPS!"

**-x-**

However, amid the busy streets where people are meeting, dining, shopping and chatting, something seemed to be taking place at a certain area, where a teenage boy is on the run, where he is in a state of panic, as he appeared to be fleeing from someone, and the look of his face showed that he is filled with confusion, anxiety, and fear. He seemed to be running for several hours avoiding someone and you can see that he is holding his smartphone, and though he came across a rather busy street, it seemed that it did little to ease his worries, and in his haste he accidentally shove some people, and they berated him for his actions.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"You asshole!"

"Are you blind?"

"Get lost!"

"You idiot!"

"Come back here!"

"I'll kill you!"

The teen boy is identified as **Junpei Tenmyouji**, and he is running towards any random directions he could find, and is exerting efforts to get away, as if his life is on the line and after several minutes of non-stop running, he came to a stop when he finds out that he came across a dead-end, and Junpei is filled with worry as he felt that he is being cornered.

As he glanced at his smartphone, he randomly chooses the numerous options until he came across the contacts, and saw a name there on display, and there the already-worried Junpei decided to call someone in an effort to get help and survive his current predicament, and began to call him by dialing his number, but for some reason he could not get through, and after several minutes, Junpei decided to send a text message and resume in finding a way to escape.

"_Please answer it, Naegi…_"

However, Junpei stopped on his tracks as he seemed to sense something and saw something vague appearing, though the visual appeared muddied, and Junpei is about to take action when something unexpected happened, as his neck was slashed until he is decapitated, and his body, and severed head fell to the ground, lying in his own pool of blood.

His smartphone remained there, where you can see something appearing from the screen that says YOU LOSE and GAME OVER.

The unseen assailant remained unseen, but you can hear footsteps as it walked away. The area appeared to be empty as no one is around, thus no one even knows that a murder took place at this busy night.

**-x-**

The scene later shifts to a residential area somewhere in Tokyo, and there you can see that it is a subdivision where a group of houses are there, which appeared to be ordinary, as it is not posh or extravagant, simply a simple area where the residents there are living normally yet happily, and the subdivision is not quite big, yet it can be improved if the area is under construction where the land developers can put up a huge high-rise residential area such as condominiums and hotels that can cater the rich and financially powerful.

But for now, the said area is occupied by ordinary residents living there. The scene zoomed closer, where you can see a teenage girl, aged 11, and she had just arrived from doing an errand, and she appeared to be an ordinary girl, who is simple, yet cheerful. She is identified as **Komaru Naegi**, and she is about to head towards her house when four neighbors came and greeted her, and Komaru smiled at the four seeing that they are going to ask her to play with them.

"Hi, Komaru-chan!"

"Hey, Komaru-chan!"

"Let's play!"

"Play with us!"

"Maybe later...I'm going to watch TV where an idol group is going to be shown..."

"I want to watch too..."

"Me too..."

"Let's watch together..."

The four neighbors appeared to be children, all studying in elementary, where one is aged seven and the rest are aged six, and they appeared to be kind, yet they are quite known to be naughty and mischievous, yet they can be tolerated if ask to behave well. The four children began accompanying Komaru to her house when told that she is going to watch a live show and invited the four to watch with her, which they agreed. The scene zoomed towards the four and they are identified as:

\- **Nagisa Shingetsu**

\- **Masaru Daimon**

\- **Kotoko Utsugi**

\- **Jetaro Kemuri**

The four children belonged to middle-class parents, but for some reasons the parents had to go overseas for financial commitments and had the four children stay at a relative who happened to be neighbors of Komaru, and the four children moved to the area three years ago and due to the absence of their parents, they began to do mischievous deeds just to get attention, but thanks to Komaru's stern, yet gentle prodding, the four gradually began to behave and became good neighbors and friends to her, and they began to frequently go to her house every weekend.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at a middle school somewhere at Tokyo, where currently classes are ongoing until it was break-time, and the scene shifts at a classroom, where a few middle school students are there, chatting happily, and are discussing about the usual thing, such as the current trends, the latest gadgets and even the current blockbuster movies at the theatres.

"Hey, check this out…"

"Wow…that's…"

"Trendy…didn't know it was already at the stores by this time…"

"Listen…the current movie really rocks!"

"Yeah…Doctor Strange is such a hit!"

"How about Jumanji?"

"Take a look…both Nokia and Samsung's got the latest smartphone…"

"Too expensive…my pocket is already hurting…"

The middle school in question is identified as _**Blackroot Middle School**_, which is situated near the central business district where malls, banks, restaurant and other establishments are located where students and even workers frequently hang out.

The scene zoomed inside Blackroot Middle School, where you can see that most students are attending classes, and some are having P. E. lessons at the gymnasium. The scene then shifts to a classroom somewhere near the infirmary, where a few students are there. As the classroom at the moment is nearly emptied, as only a handful are there due to most of the students are out, the ones inside the classroom are chatting and talking about the usual topics and trend, such as the news and current trends, which include:

\- A biker gang is seen waging war against a rival biker gang

\- A teen fashion model seen in front of the cover of every fashion magazines all over Japan

\- A teen baseball player becoming the talk of the town as he steered his team to numerous victories in baseball games

Finally, the students began discussing one interesting topic, which is the current talk of the town, which is Hope's Peak Academy, where they heard that those who were selected and went on to study there are said to be guaranteed success in life once he/she graduates, and the students were awed as they heard that the ambience, the facilities and the like are well-known and state-of-the-art, and they wondered if there is a chance that one of them gets selected and study at **Hope's Peak Academy**, though they know that chances are somewhat slim as getting scouted is not that easy, given that every middle schools all over Japan are many .

"Man…sure wish that I get scouted…"

"Me too…"

"Imagine…we'd be fawned if we became students at Hope's Peak Academy…"

"Do you guys have a talent or something?"

"Um…"

"Well…"

"Thought so. Keep dreaming."

"And be ready to be turned down…"

The scene then shows that one particular student is seen staring at the window, staring into the sky, and he seemed to be in his own world, and the classmates noted that he seemed to be having an ordinary thought as he appeared ordinary and nothing special, and knew that he is having another ordinary moment in an ordinary day.

That student is **Makoto Naegi**, who is 14 years old, and he is staring at the skies as he felt that today is an ordinary day and nothing special is happening today, and his classmates shook him politely and tells him not to daze too much, stating that nothing extraordinary would happen today, which Naegi sighed, as he felt that every day is ordinary and that nothing exciting is happening in his life.

"Hey, Naegi."

"Quit staring at the skies."

"Or you'll be eaten alive."

"Huh? What? Oh…"

"Wishing for something exciting to happen in your ordinary life?"

"You should be thankful nothing mind-blowing happened to you…"

"Yeah…you get to have a normal, quiet life, so enjoy it."

"You're right…"

By then one of the classmates checked on his smartphone and saw a trending news, in which it showed that another strange scene is found in another part of Tokyo, which looked like a DIGITAL PIXEL-LIKE ART, but looked like a crime scene as there are bloodstains around it, and the classmate said that this has been going on for over a month.

The others agreed as they too have heard of those incidents and the other classmate said that missing persons cases are on the rise, coinciding with the digital pixel-like crime scenes, which the others said it is probably just a coincidence.

"What the…? For real…?"

"That's scary…wonder if that and…"

"Chill…I don't think they're connected…"

"Really?"

"Yup. Besides, there's no proof…maybe some sick vandals made that up to scare the public…"

"He may be right…"

"Sounds fishy…how would you…"

"Whatever."

Naegi listened to the conversation and he is somewhat bothered about the news, which he wondered if these incidents are being investigated thoroughly by the police, but the conversation is interrupted when a teacher came and asked Naegi's class if they have seen **Junpei**, a third year student, saying that Junpei's parents have called, stating that he hasn't come home since two days ago, which surprised Naegi, saying that he hasn't heard of him until now, assuming that Junpei is absent.

It turns out that Junpei and Naegi are friends and the teacher asked Naegi if he noticed anything strange about Junpei in the past few days before he went absent, which a baffled Naegi said he did noticed that Junpei appeared nervous and worried at times yet said that Junpei claimed that he is okay and that there are no problems.

The teacher appeared somewhat skeptical, and tells Naegi to let him know if he has seen Junpei, and have him inform either the teacher or principal so that Junpei's parents can be informed, which Naegi nodded and promised to tell the teacher once he sees Junpei.

"Listen, Naegi-kun, if you happened to see Tenmyouji, let me know as soon as possible, okay?"

"Okay."

"And if you do see and talked to him, have him see me or have him got to the principal…"

"Um…why…?"

"That way we can inform his parents that Tenmyouji is okay."

"I see."

"So, that's the deal, okay?"

"Sure."

As the teacher left, Naegi checked his smartphone to see if he missed any of Junpei's mail, as he wondered what his friend is doing before he went missing, and upon checking his Messenger he found a few unread messages which he read it, saying that a new free app is shown, revealing it as a social media game app called **Darwin's Game**.

Naegi wondered what this means until his smartphone beeped and a free app appeared, revealing it as Darwin's Game, and the app ASKS if Naegi wanted to join in. As Naegi wondered if this is what Junpei meant, he began to wonder if this has anything to with him not coming to school or going home to his house.

As Naegi pondered on whether to accept the INVITATION or not, one of his classmates came and accidentally bumped into him, and Naegi accidentally pressed the ACCEPT button, all the while the classmate apologize to Naegi for the bumping.

"Oops. My bad."

"Uh…"

"Sorry about that. You okay, Naegi?"

"Ah, Yeah, I'm okay."

"Didn't mean to…it was accidental…"

"It's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

As Naegi glances at his smartphone he saw that he accidentally ACCEPTED the invitation to join in on the app, and a DIGITAL SNAKE manifested and came out from the smartphone and bit Naegi on the neck, which he screamed due to being freaked out at what he saw, but for some reasons none of his classmates saw the snake despite seeing Naegi freaking out in plain view.

As Naegi fell to the floor and passed out, his classmates tried to rouse him, unaware of what really happened to him, amid the scene showing that his smartphone revealed that Naegi's smartphone flashed something on the screen where Naegi's name is shown and states "**PLAYER MAKOTO NAEGI IS CONFIRMED**" and "**FRIEND JUNPEI IS ALREADY DEAD. THE GAME WILL BEGIN IN…**"

As Naegi's classmates carry him and are about to leave the classroom and head for the infirmary, a fellow schoolmate came and saw the commotion, while glancing at Naegi's smartphone and saw what the screen said, which made him feel uneasy. The schoolmate is identified as Itsuku Yuge, and he took Naegi's smartphone and followed the students who are carrying the unconscious Naegi, and he felt that something bad is about to happen.

"_This is…damn…_"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this opening chapter, and while it started quite ordinarily, it already featured a bloodbath of sorts amid the busy night on the streets, where a murder took place and no one is aware of it…

Naegi is shown having an ordinary day at school and wondered if something EXTRAORDINARY would happen to his life, which he unknowingly got as something happened to him due to a strange phenomenon that struck him coming from a mysterious app.

Two characters from different series make a cameo appearance here, which I use it as a way to jumpstart the story, and they are based from two video games that were brought by Spike Chunsoft, which are:

\- Junpei Tenmyouji from **Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors**

\- Itsuki Yuge from **Conception**

Junpei is portrayed in this fic as a senpai friend of Naegi while Yuge is portrayed as a fellow Blackroot schoolmate of Naegi, and it seems that Yuge appeared to sense something here and is set to keep an eye on Naegi himself.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter shifts to horror-action as Naegi finds himself fighting for his life as something unexpected happened and has no idea why, and he is soon on the run and could not find someone who can help him…

See you in March…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	2. The Bloody Game Begins

**Danganronpa: Darwin's Game**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Danganronpa **_is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Darwin's Game**_ is owned by FLIPFLOPs and Nexus

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story moves forward as Naegi is about to get embroiled in a situation where his life is on the line, and how would he be able to survive as the mysterious app began to manipulate the events that surround the boy…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch_****_. 2: _****_Chimamire no gēmu ga hajimaru_**

As Naegi glances at his smartphone he saw that he accidentally ACCEPTED the invitation to join in on the app, and a DIGITAL SNAKE manifested and came out from the smartphone and bit Naegi on the neck, which he screamed due to being freaked out at what he saw, but for some reasons none of his classmates saw the snake despite seeing Naegi freaking out in plain view.

As Naegi fell to the floor and passed out, his classmates tried to rouse him, unaware of what really happened to him, amid the scene showing that his smartphone revealed that Naegi's smartphone flashed something on the screen where Naegi's name is shown and states "**PLAYER MAKOTO NAEGI IS CONFIRMED**" and "**FRIEND JUNPEI IS ALREADY DEAD. THE GAME WILL BEGIN IN…**"

As Naegi's classmates carry him and are about to leave the classroom and head for the infirmary, a fellow schoolmate came and saw the commotion, while glancing at Naegi's smartphone and saw what the screen said, which made him feel uneasy. The schoolmate is identified as Itsuku Yuge, and he took Naegi's smartphone and followed the students who are carrying the unconscious Naegi, and he felt that something bad is about to happen.

"_This is…damn…_"

Yuge then followed the students who were carrying Naegi as they head for the infirmary, and while heading there he glanced at Naegi's smartphone and kept sating at the screen, where the message a whole ago kept showing for a few seconds before disappearing, and he realized that something bad is about to happen and decided to do something about it.

-x-

About an hour later, the scene shifts at the school infirmary where you can see that Naegi is slowly waking up, and he appeared disoriented as he tried to recall what just happened, and the school nurse spoke and asked how is he feeling, as she checked on him earlier and find no signs of any kind which made her decide not to send him to the hospital.

Naegi sat up and said that he felt something weird just happened, and after telling the nurse what he experienced, the nurse chuckled and said that maybe he need to take some time off and go home for today so he can rest and be energized by tomorrow. Naegi-sweat-dropped as he felt that the nurse did not believe what she just heard about a DIGITAL SNAKE emerging from his smartphone and bit him which led him to ending up here inside the clinic.

"I'm guessing that you're getting delirious due to watching too many horror movies."

"Eh…?"

"Yup. That must be it…"

"Er…I'm sure I was bitten…"

"I checked. There's no snakebite or anything. You're perfectly well."

"Really?"

"You should take the rest of the day off and get some rest. Since it's Friday today, I'm sure you'll be needing some rest. I'll tell the principal about it. You should go home for now."

"…"

As Naegi walks out of the clinic, Yuge stood there watching, where he saw something on the left side of the boy's neck, where a barcode-like symbol is marked, and there he spoke to Naegi, cryptically telling him to head home, and no matter what happens, do not answer his smartphone for now, stating that to Naegi about something bad is about to happen.

Naegi asked what he means, but Yuge stated that he cannot explain it in public, and said he will tell him while it is just the two of them and he will explain it thoroughly while they are alone at the Naegi house, which only made Naegi baffled even more.

Yuge sternly told Naegi to do as advised and not to answer his smartphone no matter what for the rest of the day.

"Just do as I advised you to do, Naegi."

"Huh? Yuge-san…?"

"Please."

"Why?"

"I…can't tell you right now. I will once you're alone at your home."

"Are you…?"

"For now…just go home and avoid touching your smartphone."

"…"

After that, Yuge gives Naegi his smartphone back, and there Naegi walked off as he went to pick up his bag and head home to take the rest of the day off, while Yuge just stood there watching the other boy taking his leave. He looked concerned after getting hints of what happened, and now he is contemplating his next move and how to solve this matter.

-x-

Several minutes later, the scene shifts inside a train as he is taking a ride home as he recalled what happened earlier, as he is sure that a snake appeared on his smartphone and went out and bit him, yet no one believed his claims and even the school nurse believed that he is having a hallucination of sorts, which Naegi sighed as he wondered if he is having a case of BAD LUCK.

At the moment the train is quite full and there are no seats available, so all he could do is stand up and wait for the next station to arrive so that once passengers get off he can get a seat to sit on. he then recalled what Yuge told him earlier, and while baffled, he opted to ignore it as he checked his smartphone and there the same app he saw earlier appeared, where the app, Darwin's Game, STATING that his FIRST BATTLE will commence in a minute.

Naegi blinked his eyes when he saw a GAME AVATAR of himself is displayed on the app, which made him even more baffled, and as the timer began to tick, Naegi is even more confused as how his likeness is made automatically, and soon the train arrived at the next station, where nearly all passengers got off, and Naegi sighed as he finally got a seat.

As he checked his smartphone, he saw that the app, Darwin's Game, STATED that the game has started, and his opponent will be someone named **Madarai**, which that person's screen avatar appeared, which further confused Naegi, and there he glanced at his left side, where he blinked his eyes when a person stood up from his seat, where the person, slender-looking that resembled a snake, his tongue slithering, wearing a brown, business suit-like attire, long hair, his hands pale white, and his face looked like a while mask, brandished a VERY SHARP knife.

He stared straight at Naegi and slowly approaches him, and Naegi then stared at the person and the screen of his smartphone, where he became alarmed as the avatar resembled Madaraqi, and there he asked Madarai what is he doing, but Madarai said nothing as he approached the boy, staring intently at him.

"Hey…"

"…"

"What are you doing…?"

"…"

"That's…!"

"…"

"S-stop!"

"…"

Madarai said nothing as he lunges forward and raises his arm, ready to stab his target, and Naegi panicked as he uses his bag to shield himself, where he LUCKILY managed to shield himself from being stabbed, and he instinctively kicks Madarai back as he ran off and exited the train, and ran towards the exit of the station, where he is screaming for help.

Madarai followed and hid the knife as he chases after his target, and as Naegi ran past a crowd of arriving passengers, he managed to get a head start, but Madarai simply shoves the blockade aside, causing some to fall off and they screamed at Madarai for his actions.

"EEEEKKK!"

"HEY!"

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

"COME BACK HERE!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"YOU'LL GET WHAT'S COMING, YOU JACKASS!"

"HOPE YOU'LL DIE A KARMIC DEATH!"

Naegi managed to escape the train station and ran towards the sidewalks, hoping to outrun his attacker, but then he saw Madarai chasing after him, and this made the boy feel more terror as he kept running, and he screamed for help as he passed by several pedestrians, which they were baffled at seeing Naegi screaming for help, wondering if he is serious or just looking for attention.

However, Madarai ran past the pedestrians, shoving them aside, causing them to fall to the ground, some got hurt and others were irked by this and shouted at Madarai for doing that, though he ignored them as he is focused on chasing Naegi, and the angry pedestrians cursed him in anger and annoyance as he did not even apologized for what he just did.

"EEEEKKK!"

"DAMN!"

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

"WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM SHOVING ME LIKE THAT?"

"COME BACK HERE! I'LL GIVE YOU A DAMN BEATING!"

"STOP! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"YOU'LL GET WHAT'S COMING, YOU JACKASS JERK!"

"HOPE YOU'LL DIE A KARMIC DEATH!"

By then, someone happened to pass by and started to help the pedestrians who were shoved by Madarai, and he asked them if they are okay, which the pedestrians thanked the person for his help, and there the person asked where the shover went, and after getting the answer, he heads out, and there the pedestrians requested to the person if he sees Madarai, he should beat him up and teach him a lesson that he would never, ever forget.

"Hey, kid…"

"If you see that guy…"

"Yeah, if you do, kick him on the balls."

"Kick his teeth!"

"Make him feel sorry!"

"Show that jerk what it means being a bully!"

"And teach him a lesson he'll never forget!"

"We're counting on you."

The person nodded and took his leave, and head to the direction where Naegi and Madarai went, intent to get to them no matter what, as he felt he has a duty to perform, and hoped that he would get there on time before it is too late.

As the person is out of sight, the pedestrians are ready to leave, and commented that people today are so rude and full of themselves acting like troublemakers after Madarai shoved them aside, and hoped that Madarai would get a karmic result for the action he made, which the other pedestrians also echoed their sentiments that Madarai should be punished for his actions.

"That guy…he pisses me off…"

"Yeah…"

"He shoved us and didn't even stop or apologize…"

"That's right…he thinks he own the streets…"

"I hope that person find that guy and avenge us…"

"Yeah, and that shover will get what's coming…"

"Cross your fingers…"

"I will…"

-x-

The scene shifts to a nearby establishment where Naegi is seen running and is looking for the nearest police station to get help as he is fearing for his life, and the first thing he passed by is a snack bar, where he approached a bartender and asked for help, asking if there is a nearby police station here, and the bartender said that there's a police outpost nearby, and asked what is wrong.

Naegi desperately told the bartender the reason, and yet the bartender looked around, not seeing anyone carrying a knife and tells the desperate boy that maybe he is just delirious from the heat, which Naegi denied in a panicking tone.

"I think the heat's getting to you…"

"N-no…I'm not…"

"You ought to go home and…"

"I'm serious! Someone wants to kill me!"

"And who is it? I don't see anyone…"

"I swear! I'm being chased by someone who is wielding a knife!"

"I don't see anyone. Just go home and…"

"I mean it…WWWAAHH!"

However, as Naegi turn around, Madarai arrived and raised his hand as he is holding the knife, and a terrified Naegi narrowly evaded the stab, yet the bartender became the recipient as he is stabbed on the throat, which is quite deep, and as Madarai tries to get the blade off his unfortunate victim, Naegi ran off and head for the nearest police outpost, almost crying from terror as he wondered why someone would want to kill him.

As Madarai got the knife off, he saw Naegi running away, and resumed in his chase, leaving the dead bartender behind, not caring about anything else other than finishing off his target and ensure his death as per the rules of the app game that is Darwin's Game.

After a minute of running, Naegi finally found a police outpost and head there, and a policeman who is on duty saw an exhausted and panting Naegi, who just knelt down in exhaustion, and out of curiosity, the policeman began approaching him, and asked what is wrong, and there the teen boy frantically told the policeman his situation, and the policeman glanced at Naegi, seeing that he does not look like he is making it up as he remained kneeling down to catch his breath.

Then he saw the approaching Madarai, running towards the outpost, and seeing Madarai's attire matching the description that Naegi gave, the policeman sensed that there is truth to this and drew out his gun, and aimed at the approaching attacker and warned him to stay where he is or he will be forced to shoot, which Madarai said nothing as he came to a stop.

"You!"

"…"

"Stop right there!"

"…"

"I mean it!"

"…"

"Stay where you are or I'll shoot!"

"…"

However, Madarai threw the knife straight and the blade hits the policeman on his throat, causing him to stagger back, and Madarai went forward, held the knife by its hilt and slashes the policeman's throat to the point of nearly decapitating him, and the unintended victim fell to the ground, lying in a pool of blood, dead.

Naegi stared wide-eyed in horror at what he just saw, as two person are killed due to getting caught in this senseless crossfire and he shouted at Madarai, demanding to know why he is doing this and why must he kill, reasoning that there has to be another way to settle this without any need of violent action, which Madarai just stared at his prey in a silent, yet indifferent tone.

"S-stop!"

"…"

"Don't!"

"…"

"There has to be something we can settle! Just don't kill me!"

"…"

"Please!"

"…"

Suddenly, Madarai was struck on the back, which turn out to be an arrow, and then he is kicked from behind and the attacker fell towards a table, momentarily subduing him. Naegi then saw who just saved him, and it turns out to be Itsuki Yuge, a schoolmate from Blackroot Middle School, and there Yuge tells Naegi to get up and follow him, saying that he is in a middle of a killing game due to the app he just activated.

A confused Naegi asked what does the app have to do with this and why Madarai wanted to attack him, but Yuge tells Naegi to run and keep on running until the clock on the app runs out, and if that happens, he will win and survive the battle.

"Just do as I say, Naegi! That way you'll survive!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"What with this app and how come I'm dragged into this?"

"I'll explain later! Right now we need to get out of here and keep you safe!"

"Eh?"

"Don't argue! Just come with me!"

"Yuge-san…"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while it started quite ordinarily, it already featured a bloodbath of sorts amid the busy day on the streets, where Naegi managed to get help, but it was all in vain as a murder took place and no one is aware of it…

Naegi is shown having an ordinary day at school and now he is trapped in the game as he is forced to go on the run while evading his opponent that the app chose. Just as Naegi is about to die, an unexpected help came in the form of Itsuki Yuge, who somehow learned of what is happening and assists Naegi in the nick of time.

Madari, who appeared in the novel **Danganronpa: Zero**, appeared here as the first opponent that Naegi unknowingly challenged in the app, and now he is after him due to the RULES of the game app, and will not stop until he defeats his opponent.

Yuge provided some assist to aid Naegi, but Madarai is not someone to be taken lightly…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter shifts to horror-action as Naegi finds himself fighting for his life as Maddarai revealed something that is part of the game, and now Naegi has to figure out a way to defeat his attacker whilst helping Yuge…

See you in six weeks (about the middle of March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	3. Surviving The Game

**Danganronpa: Darwin's Game**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Danganronpa **_is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Darwin's Game**_ is owned by FLIPFLOPs and Nexus

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Naegi gets an unexpected help as someone barges in to help our resident LUCKSTER though it didn't automatically solved the situation as Naegi is still fighting for his life as Madarai intend to finish off his target…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 2: Gēmu o ikinobimasu**_

After a minute of running, Naegi finally found a police outpost and head there, and a policeman who is on duty saw an exhausted and panting Naegi, who just knelt down in exhaustion, and out of curiosity, the policeman began approaching him, and asked what is wrong, and there the teen boy frantically told the policeman his situation, and the policeman glanced at Naegi, seeing that he does not look like he is making it up as he remained kneeling down to catch his breath.

Then he saw the approaching Madarai, running towards the outpost, and seeing Madarai's attire matching the description that Naegi gave, the policeman sensed that there is truth to this and drew out his gun, and aimed at the approaching attacker and warned him to stay where he is or he will be forced to shoot, which Madarai said nothing as he came to a stop.

"You!"

"…"

"Stop right there!"

"…"

"I mean it!"

"…"

"Stay where you are or I'll shoot!"

"…"

However, Madarai threw the knife straight and the blade hits the policeman on his throat, causing him to stagger back, and Madarai went forward, held the knife by its hilt and slashes the policeman's throat to the point of nearly decapitating him, and the unintended victim fell to the ground, lying in a pool of blood, dead.

Naegi stared wide-eyed in horror at what he just saw, as two person are killed due to getting caught in this senseless crossfire and he shouted at Madarai, demanding to know why he is doing this and why must he kill, reasoning that there has to be another way to settle this without any need of violent action, which Madarai just stared at his prey in a silent, yet indifferent tone.

"S-stop!"

"…"

"Don't!"

"…"

"There has to be something we can settle! Just don't kill me!"

"…"

"Please!"

"…"

Suddenly, Madarai was struck on the back, which turn out to be an arrow, and then he is kicked from behind and the attacker fell towards a table, momentarily subduing him. Naegi then saw who just saved him, and it turns out to be Itsuki Yuge, a schoolmate from Blackroot Middle School, and there Yuge tells Naegi to get up and follow him, saying that he is in a middle of a killing game due to the app he just activated.

A confused Naegi asked what does the app have to do with this and why Madarai wanted to attack him, but Yuge tells Naegi to run and keep on running until the clock on the app runs out, and if that happens, he will win and survive the battle.

"Just do as I say, Naegi! That way you'll survive!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"What with this app and how come I'm dragged into this?"

"I'll explain later! Right now we need to get out of here and keep you safe!"

"Eh?"

"Don't argue! Just come with me!"

"Yuge-san…"

As Naegi is processing the words that Yuge told him, Madarai got up and faced Yuge, where he turned invisible and this spooked Naegi to the core, as he never thought something like this would happen, and there Yuge told Naegi that those who are PLAYING the app gained a character-specific ability called a **SIGIL**.

Yuge told Naegi that Madarai's Sigil is invisibility, and then revealed that he also gained his own Sigil, as it lets him SEE Madarai's invisibility, and shoots the crossbow arrow at Madarai, hitting him. However, it only hit Madarai's forearm as he used it to shield himself and there Madarai uses the chance to get close to Yuge, which Naegi's schoolmate gritted his teeth as he couldn't get a clear shot due to the enemy being too close, and he is forced to use the crossbow as a shield to deflect the knife attack, managing to deflect it.

However, Madarai was feigning as he tricked Yuge to lower his guard and stabbed him on the stomach, mortally wounding him, and there Madarai kicked Yuge back as he shifts his focus back on the terrified Naegi, as the boy stared in horror at what he just saw, and now he is at loss of words as to how and why this is happening.

"N-no…"

"…"

"How…?"

"…"

"Why is this happening…?"

"…"

"This is a nightmare!"

"…"

However, Yuge used his willpower to grab an arrow and jabbed Madarai near his groin, and as the attacker staggered back, Naegi went to Yuge and helped him up, telling him that he needs to take him to a hospital right away, but Yuge shook his head and tells Naegi to use this chance to escape, and keep hiding until time runs out. That way Naegi can WIN THE GAME ROUND by TIME OVER.

This baffled Naegi and insisted that Yuge be taken to a hospital right away.

"No way!"

"But, Naegi…"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Never mind me…"

"I'm taking you to the nearest hospital!"

"Look, Naegi…"

"Come on!"

"…"

As Naegi carries a bleeding Yuge away, he wondered aloud how and why Madarai turned invisible, with Yuge explaining that what Madarai did is due to his Sigil, and stated to Naegi that right now he is in the middle of Darwin's Game, hence there is no point trying to escape other than defeating his opponent in order to win and survive.

Naegi became baffled as he noticed that they are nearing a two-story parking lot, and there he decided to head there and hide in an effort to lose their pursuer. Once there they hid at the second level and attempted to call an ambulance, but Yuge told him it is useless, as they are still currently playing the game, and the only connection to the OUTSIDE WORLD is the app itself, which made Naegi more baffled and confused.

"What?"

"You heard me, Naegi…"

"You got to be joking…"

"I'm…not…"

"I'm sure I can call for help!"

"Don't…waste…"

"Hold on, I'm dialing the operator…"

"…"

Unwilling to believe it, Naegi dialed 1-1-9, and attempted to call the operator for assistance, but to his surprise, a recording spoke stating that "THE NUMBER YOU DIALLED IS NOT CURRENTLY IN SERVICE".

Naegi stared in disbelief and repeatedly dialed the number, and got the same recording response.

"_THE NUMBER YOU DIALLED IS NOT CURRENTLY IN SERVICE…_"

"What the…?"

"_THE NUMBER YOU DIALLED IS NOT CURRENTLY IN SERVICE…_"

"Hey! I'm calling…!"

"_THE NUMBER YOU DIALLED IS NOT CURRENTLY IN SERVICE…_"

"Is this the same thing?"

"_THE NUMBER YOU DIALLED IS NOT CURRENTLY IN SERVICE…_"

"Answer me, damn you!"

Naegi repeated the attempt and got the same response, and he is now becoming desperate as Yuge is slowly dying, and there Yuge told Naegi to focus on keeping eye on the attacker and on the time on his smartphone, saying that timing is the key and if the time within this round runs out, Naegi can win and survive by time over, and tells him to keep hiding for the time being.

"Naegi…listen…"

"…"

"Keep hiding…and evade Madarai…"

"But…"

"Trust me…that's the only…way…to survive…this round…"

"Yuge…"

"You musn't…end up…like what…happened…to Junpei…"

"Junpei? You mean he also ended up in this kind of situation?"

Suddenly he received a text message, and Naegi read it, which he became even more baffled after reading the message, which says "_IF YOU WANT, I CAN HELP YOU OUT, MAKOTO NAEGI_". Naegi blinked his eyes as the name of the sender is shown, whose name is only stated as JUNKO, and he slowly begin to wonder if this message is connected to the Darwin's Game app, given that he doesn't know anyone by that name and never met this person before.

-x-

The scene shifts at a photo studio, where a teenager, aged 15, is seen being attended by a makeup artist as the teen girl is set to do a photoshoot for a fashion magazine. She is seen wearing a fashion-style dress, strawberry-blond hair styled in pigtails, having a well-endowed figure and is beautiful and sexy. She is identified as **Junko Enoshima**.

There Enoshima smirked and giggled as she is holding a smartphone and is revealed to be the one sending Naegi the message, and the Darwin's Game app is seen, implying that she is at least aware of the current battle between Naegi and Madarai, and said to herself that Naegi can't quit now and is curious as to how a newcomer like Naegi can outwit and survive this round.

"I wonder…how will Naegi win this round being a newcomer himself…and I'm surprised that he managed to last this round longer against Madarai."

By then the studio manager came and tells Enoshima that it is time to commence the photoshhoot, which she smiled and said she is ready, and the studio manager smiled as well ,saying that he is happy that a popular and charismatic fashion model like Enoshima would get to do a photoshoot here and that the magazine sponsoring this photoshoot would be very happy that she would grace the front cover of the popular fashion magazine.

"You know, Enoshima-chan…"

"Hmm…?"

"We are very honored. You get to do a photoshoot in this studio."

"My pleasure."

"It is an honor for us. Really."

"I know."

"Now then…shall we..?"

"Sure."

After that, the photoshoot commences as Enoshima is rather excited and wished she was there to witness the battle between Naegi and Madarai, wondering who will emerge the winner, and if Naegi is LUCKY enough to defeat someone who accumulated a rather high wins by brutally defeating his opponents to death.

-x-

Back at the tow-story parking lot, Naegi is roused to attention upon hearing the loud steps coming from the stairs, and realized that Madarai somewhat learned of his location, and he carries the nearly-dying Yuge and placed him near one of the parking areas of the parking lot, and puts Yuge there and tells him to wait here as he will try to stop Madarai and stall him so that he can take Yuge to the hospital.

Yuge tells Naegi to use this opportunity to escape, but Naegi is unwilling and promises that he will beat Madarai and take Yuge to the hospital, and urged him to hang in there until he beats his pursuer.

"Yuge-san…please wait for me here…"

"…"

"I'll definitely beat that guy. After that I'll take you to the hospital."

"…"

"Until then, please hang in there."

"…"

"I'll come back for you. I promise."

"…"

As Naegi went towards the middle of the paring area, in which he is in the second level, he saw Madarai emerging from the stairs, and there he calls him out, telling him to come after him if that is what he wants, and vowed that he will beat the hell out of him and escape, though Madarai only stared at him without uttering a verbal response.

"Hey you!"

"…"

"I'm right here!"

"…"

"You want me, right? "

"…"

"Then come and get me!"

"…"

There Naegi ran off, and Madarai went after him, commencing a cat-and-mouse chase, and Naegi somewhat got a considerable lead, and recalled what Yuge told him a while ago, that since Naegi is the competitor, Madarai will only go after him, and that Madarai can find him via the Darwin's Game app, thus, it would explain why Madarai is able to find Naegi in this parking garage area.

While running, Naegi wondered what he could do to pin down Madarai, as he is armed with a knife and possesses invisibility ability, and wondered what he could do to use Madarai's advantage against him so that Naegi might get a leverage against him.

A minute later Naegi hid inside one of the lockers while peeking, where he saw other lockers are slowly opening by itself, showing that Madarai uses his invisibility Sigil, but then Madarai finally spoke and stated that he took a gun from the officer he killed and will use it to kill Naegi once he is found. This made Naegi stared wide-eyed as he is now in a pinch again.

"Hey, boy."

"…"

"It looks like your LUCK has run out. I brought a gun with me."

"…"

"Now you wouldn't be able to escape me."

"…"

"Time for you to die."

"…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the battle got BLOODY as Yuge got stabbed and is mortally wounded, and now Naegi is in a pinch as Madarai is closing in…

On top of that, Naegi's SIGIL has not been revealed yet, so how will he survive the battle with Madarai armed with a gun?

And Junko Enoshima makes a cameo appearance, in which she is revealed to be the one who offered Naegi a way out. What role will she play?

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Naegi's battle with Madarai reaches the turning point as he makes a moment of truth move that would decide the ultimate outcome …

See you in six weeks (probably around late April)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	4. End Of The First Battle

**Danganronpa: Darwin's Game**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Danganronpa **_is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Darwin's Game**_ is owned by FLIPFLOPs and Nexus

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Naegi gets an unexpected help as someone barges in to help our resident LUCKSTER though it didn't automatically solved the situation as Naegi is still fighting for his life as Madarai intend to finish off his target…

Now the moment of truth commences as to who will emerge the victor…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 2: Saisho no tatakai no owari**_

As Naegi went towards the middle of the parking area, in which he is in the second level, he saw Madarai emerging from the stairs, and there he calls him out, telling him to come after him if that is what he wants, and vowed that he will beat the hell out of him and escape, though Madarai only stared at him without uttering a verbal response.

"Hey you!"

"…"

"I'm right here!"

"…"

"You want me, right? "

"…"

"Then come and get me!"

"…"

There Naegi ran off, and Madarai went after him, commencing a cat-and-mouse chase, and Naegi somewhat got a considerable lead, and recalled what Yuge told him a while ago, that since Naegi is the competitor, Madarai will only go after him, and that Madarai can find him via the Darwin's Game app, thus, it would explain why Madarai is able to find Naegi in this parking garage area.

While running, Naegi wondered what he could do to pin down Madarai, as he is armed with a knife and possesses invisibility ability, and wondered what he could do to use Madarai's advantage against him so that Naegi might get a leverage against him.

A minute later Naegi hid inside one of the lockers while peeking, where he saw other lockers are slowly opening by itself, showing that Madarai uses his invisibility Sigil, but then Madarai finally spoke and stated that he took a gun from the officer he killed and will use it to kill Naegi once he is found. This made Naegi stared wide-eyed as he is now in a pinch again.

"Hey, boy."

"…"

"It looks like your LUCK has run out. I brought a gun with me."

"…"

"Now you wouldn't be able to escape me."

"…"

"Time for you to die."

"…"

As Madarai opened the door of the locker where Naegi is hiding, he is poised to stab him, but Naegi appeared to be prepared, as it turns out that he is armed with a fire extinguisher and the younger boy sprayed his attacker, and the contents of the extinguisher hits Madarai, where he is covered with the foam-ish contents, and thus he is visible and Naegi got a clear view.

He then struck Madarai with the shell of the extinguisher and the attacker fell to the ground, where he began to punch him non-stop, as he is now determined to make Madarai submit so that he could win the game by submission, and he tells Madarai to give up so that he won't have to resort to killing him just to win this battle.

"That's it! "

"…"

"Give up now…!"

"…"

"There's enough killings for one day!"

"..."

"Surrender now and turn yourself to the police!"

"…"

As Naegi kept on punching him, Madarai activated his Sigil and he turns invisible again, which caught Naegi off-guard and stopped his assault, allowing Madarai to punch the boy out, and there he attempted to escape, but Naegi is determined not to let Madarai get away and he instinctively ran straight, where by LUCK he managed to grapple him and both tumbled towards the open area, where Madarai momentarily became visible again.

Once more Naegi attempted to pin his attacker down and began punching him non-stop, and for a moment he managed to get the upper hand, hitting Madarai with a barrage of punches which somewhat made the attacker lose his edge, and there Naegi tells him to surrender so that there won't be any killing here and made it clear that he did not intend to join this KILLING GAME, as he only got in this game by sheer accident.

He told Madarai to give up now so that there won't be any deaths here.

"That's it! "

"…"

"Give up now…!"

"…"

"There's enough killings for one day!"

"..."

However, Madarai managed to find some room and kicked Naegi back, sending him near the parking lot area, and there he got up and activated his invisibility Sigil once more and Naegi got up, realizing that he is in a pinch again as he is weaponless at the moment and could not find leverage against Madarai.

Madarai, on the other hand, managed to retrieve the knife and is now ready to stab his target, deciding to kill him at once after seeing that the younger boy might win by UTTER LUCK, and deciding not to give him any more opening, he stealthily approaches the younger boy and catch him off-guard, so that he can make an instant and easy kill.

However, his attention towards the younger boy became his undoing, as he failed to notice that a car is approaching, and because his invisibility Sigil is activated, the driver of the oncoming car did not know of this and unknowingly rammed Madarai, and in the process its tires crushed the head, and the driver, and his passenger stopped at the moment to see if they hit anything, but saw nothing.

"What the…?"

"Did you…?"

"I don't see anything…"

"My bumper's been bumped!"

"Who cares? We can fix it!"

"You're right…"

"Come on…we'll be late!"

"Right!"

Apparently seeing nothing other than Naegi standing at a distance, the two persons boarded the car and left the area, and as the car left, Naegi saw the area being stained with blood, and Madarai slowly became visible, and is mortally wounded, due to the fatal injury on his head.

As Naegi pondered on whether to press on with the attack or not, he felt his smartphone vibrating and upon checking it, the Darwin's Game app appeared, showing the RESULTS, which states that Naegi has won the battle and proclaimed the winner. The younger boy stared in surprised as he could not believe that he actually won the battle as he stared at the dying Madarai.

In his dying breath, the defiant Madarai lamented that he couldn't believe that he actually lost to a middle school boy who doesn't even know how to use a Sigil and that his target won by SHEER LUCK, and yet he sighed in contentment seeing that the game brought him some ENTERTAINMENT, and stated that he did not regret in joining the game.

Naegi watches on as CUBES appeared all over Madarai's body as one by one his body parts slowly DISAPPEARED until nothing is left.

"What the…?"

"…"

"H-hey…"

"…"

"What is this…?"

"…"

"This can't be real…"

"…"

Naegi stood in shock at what he just saw, and is left speechless for a moment, seeing that in the dead man's place is a pixelated art-like form, and nothing else is left. Naegi stood at it for a moment before he checked his smartphone, and attempted to call 1-1-9, and there he is relieved that he is able to call the operator, and there he told the operator the situation and gave the location, where the operator said that she will send an ambulance right away.

Realizing this, Naegi ran to check up Yuge, and he immediately went to the area where he left his friend, and upon arriving, he stood in utter shock as he saw that the area where Yuge is left there minutes ago is gone, and in his place is a pixelated art-like form, and only dried traces of his blood are left intact.

Still holding the smartphone, the operator's voice asked Naegi how the victim is, but Naegi was distraught in sorrow upon realizing that his friend is dead, and the operator asked Naegi what is going on, but the younger boy can only stare in silence.

"Excuse me…"

"…"

"Are you still there…?"

"…"

"Hello!"

"…"

"What's happening there?"

"…"

He unknowingly turn off the connection and tried to figure out what really happened, until his smartphone vibrated, where he received a text message from Yuge, and upon reading it, he stared wide-eyed at what the message said, which turn out to be Yuge's dying message: SURVIVE.

Naegi then wailed aloud in sorrow as he cried in losing a good friend and wondered how and why he ended up in a situation like this.

-x-

An hour later, the scene shifts at his house where he lay on his bed, still drowning in sorrow upon realizing the fact that he lost a good friend in Yuge, and when he attempted to contact Junpei, there is no answer, and he safely realized that Junpei has also died and deduced that the Darwin's Game app is the likely culprit, and he wondered what to do next, as he has no idea on what to do now.

Checking his smartphone, the Darwin's Game app appeared, where it shows that Naegi has received some BONUS POINTS and that he can get a REWARD, and while scrolling, he accidentally pressed a button which says that he gets a FREE GUN, and as he wondered what this means, he heard a THUD near the door of his house.

Upon checking it, he saw a box just near the door, and opening it, he stared in shock to see that a real gun is inside, along with several bullets, and the contents are newly packed, as if they are brand new. Naegi sighed as he decided to do some investigation and find out more about the Darwin's Game app and figure out a way to quit this game before he gets embroiled in another sudden shenanigans that would put his life on the line.

Suddenly, a knock on the door is heard, where voices spoke and they identified themselves as policemen and said that they are looking for Makoti Naegi, and the teen boy stared wide-eyed as he couldn't let them see him wielding an unlicensed gun and frantically hid the box and the gun as the two policemen are calling Naegi, and the boy said he will be there in a minute.

"Hello?"

"Anyone there?"

"Yes!"

"Is Makoto Naegi there?"

"May we see him?"

"I'll be there in a few moments!"

"Okay!"

"We'll be waiting."

"Can you hurry?"

"Coming!"

Soon Naegi opened the door and the two policemen said that they came here after checking the school ID found on his bag, which the boy realized that he left it after helping Yuge escape from Madarai and he thanked the policemen for bringing it here.

There one of the policemen asked him if he happened to witness a killing, saying that a body of a mall cop is found dead with a slash wound on the neck, and Naegi realized it and feigned innocence saying that he did not notice anything, trying to stay calm as possible as the two policemen are asking him questions about the incident that happened hours ago.

"So you didn't notice anything?"

"As in nothing?"

"Sorry. Didn't notice anything."

"Really?"

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir."

"…"

"…"

When Naegi asked if this is an interrogation, the two policemen apologize and gave the bag to Naegi before telling him to be careful, which the boy said that he will be very careful and not stray too much from home after school.

"Just be careful."

"Go straight home after school."

"Yes I will."

"Just make sure you stay out of trouble."

"And avoid getting caught."

"Yes sir."

"Okay then."

"We're off."

"Thanks."

After that the two policemen left, just as Naegi went inside his house and locked the door, sighing in relief that the policemen did not suspected anything and the last thing he ever wanted is being implicated in a murder he is not involved in.

The two policemen were seen talking as they felt that Naegi might know something given that his bag is found near the scene of the incident and yet they do not have solid proof that he is involved in the killing that happened hours ago.

"So…"

"Huh?"

"You think the kid…"

"I doubt it."

"But his bag…"

"We don't have solid proof. Till then the kid is innocent."

"Guess you're right."

"Yeah."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the battle got BLOODY end as Naegi survived due to Madarai getting mortally wounded and became the first opponent that the younger boy defeated without using a Sigil…

On top of that, Naegi's SIGIL has finally been revealed, so how will he survive the next battle now that he is armed with a gun?

* * *

_**Preview:**_

More Danganronpa characters appear, some of which are revealed to be involved in the game app and plotting their next move…

Enoshima appears…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late May or early June)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	5. A New Encounter

**Danganronpa: Darwin's Game**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Danganronpa **_is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Darwin's Game**_ is owned by FLIPFLOPs and Nexus

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Naegi gets into an unexpected situation as he intend to meet someone to know more about this mysterious app that got him into trouble in the first place…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 5: Atarashī deai**_

An hour later, the scene shows that Naegi is still inside his home and is at loss of words after narrowly managing to come up with an alibi so as not to get himself put on the cops' suspect list after what happened earlier which a guard was murdered by Madarai who tried to murder Naegi, and now the 15-year old boy is pondering on his next move, and what he would do from this point on after what happened earlier.

He is also confused as to how and why he got mixed up in this and what is with the app that he got, and how this connects to what transpired earlier during the day. Despite denying what he experienced earlier, he could no longer deny the fact that he lost a friend and that he is forced to indirectly take a life even though it was out of self-defense.

"Really…today is the WORST DAY of my life…"

He then glanced at his smartphone and stared wide-eyed in surprise at what he saw after receiving a private message and he read it carefully before he tried to grasp what situation he got himself into, and what repercussions would come out should he make a move.

"Damn…what should I do now…?"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at an office, where a bloody brawl took place, and the scene shows that many dead bodies were piled up, most of them mutilated, and only one victim is left alive and intact, where he stared in shock at seeing his fellow comrades dead and in a bloody mess.

The culprits are seen standing, which revealed to be biker gang members, and leading them is a notorious outlaw biker, identified as Daiya Owada, and he tells the surviving victim that the Yakuza organization he heads is now gone, and the surviving victim is angered at this and demanded to know why Daiya is doing this, which Daiya said he is doing this for FUN.

"Wh-what…?"

"You heard me."

"…"

"I'm doing this for fun. And killing you is really fun."

"You damn bastard!"

"Heh-heh-heh…"

"You won't get away with this!"

"Oh? I just did."

Daiya was pissed and brought out his knife, getting ready to stab him, but then his fingers were suddenly amputated, and the victim screams out on pain, as he lost all of his fingers, blood spilling on the floor, and is starting to freak out at how this happened, and Daiya laughed diabolically, telling the victim that he now has NOTHING TO HOLD ON TO and that no one will save him now.

The victim demanded to know how he did this and Daiya said that he will never know, as he gained POWER because of a SPECIAL APP, which the victim demanded to know what Daiya means.

"Wh-what are you…?"

"Yup. Something SPECIAL happened…and that gave me POWER…"

"Are you screwing with me?"

"Hmm…?"

"What are you…?"

"Well, it doesn't matter."

"Huh?"

"You're dead anyway…"

Daiya smirked wickedly before the victim's head and neck were MYSTERIOUSLY sliced apart, his brain and internal organ spilled to the floor, along with his blood, and the remaining victim is now dead. It is revealed that Daiya Owada has joined the Darwin's Game, and is given an unspecified Sigil, and there two of his biker gang members reveled that their boss' ability and said that now they own most of the area they took over.

However, Daiya said that they can't just celebrate yet, as he showed his biker members the smartphone he is holding, showing that an area where pixelated corpses are on display, and he tells them that they need to kill this unspecified participant so that once that unidentified participant is taken care of, then the Psycho Sapphire Gang can be deemed the rulers of Shibuya.

The two members nodded and said that they will support Daiya until they die, and Daiya nodded, saying that together they will accomplish anything and that the police will not be a problem, and the trio celebrated their current victory.

"Yay!"

"Daiya-sama is the greatest!"

"I know, right?"

"You rock!"

"You're an immortal!"

"Sure, sure…praise me more…"

"We're gonna rule Japan soon!"

"And you'll be king!"

"I like that idea…"

-x-

Elsewhere, at the parking lot where Madarai died, the scene shows that two teen detectives are there, where they found two areas which the PIXELATED remains of Madarai and Yuge, and the two teens are perplexed at seeing this as they have been hearing word about these kind of things being sighted at random, yet investigators are puzzled about this matter.

The two teen detectives overseeing the scene are identified as:

\- Kyoko Kirigiri

\- Suichi Saihara

The two discussed about this matter, and are starting to suspect that these pixelated things might be related to a string of missing persons, as they seemed to vanish out of thin air and that their whereabouts are unknown.

Kirigiri asked Saihara if he really believe that these pixelated things are connected and while he said that he lacked evidence, he felt that it may be connected since their cellphones are found near the pixelated remains, and all he needed is to get hold of their cellphone and check the contents to see if he could get a clue and establish a lead.

"And you believe that could give us a clue, Saihara-kun?"

"Couldn't have it otherwise."

"…"

"Though I lack evidence at the moment…I may have to consider that possibility."

"I see."

"I'll have to ask the victims' families to allow me to check on the victims' cellphones and see if there are anything I could find…it might give us a start to see if there are any cryptic messages that might shed light on these…PHENOMENONS…"

"Hmm…"

"…"

Kirigiri thought carefully before deciding to consider what Saihara suggested and opted to see if they could find other clues before considering his theory. Both detectives are unaware that the pixelated remains are due to the mysterious app called Darwin's Game.

However, Saihara's cellphone rang, and after he answered it, he appeared to look disturbed, which prompted Kirigiri to glance at her fellow detective and asked if he received another report about pixelated remains, but Saihara said that this one is different and said that a group of Yakuza are found dead, their deaths were gruesome…and baffling.

Kirigiri raised an eyebrow and asked what he meant, and the teen detective boy said that it would be best if they head there, saying that his contact stated that they would get a BETTER PICTURE if they were to see it themselves to better understand the gravity of this case, saying that the Yakuza members' bodies were…SLICED in an elaborate manner.

"Sliced…?"

"That's what my contact said, Kirigiri."

"…"

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Sliced…with a sword or something…?"

"Can't say till we get to the crime scene…"

"Are you serious, Saihara-kun."

"…"

Kirigiri stared in bafflement, yet she and Saihara stood up and leaves the parking lot as they head to the next crime scene, wondering what to expect there since they were not told that it doesn't involve another pixelated remains, and felt that this could be a bit of a break from the usual cases they encountered in the recent days.

-x-

Later that night, the scene shifts to an unmanned warehouse, where Naegi stood there and looked around to see if there is anyone else around here, as he could not afford to be seen or get caught by someone, and he felt that this is his only chance to find out about the Darwin's Game app, and how to get out of this game so that he would not get embroiled in another killing game, having lost two of his schoolmates to this mysterious app.

A flashback scene shows that at his apartment, where Naegi is pondering his next move, he received a private message, where someone CONGRATULATED him for defeating Madarai, which caused Naegi to stare in surprise, as he wondered how this sender know about Madarai and how the sender knew of the results.

He pondered if this sender know anything about this Darwin's Game app, and there he sent a response by asking if the sender know anything about the app, and how to quit this game without fighting anyone else, as he really wanted to avoid another killing.

There the scene shifts at Naegi's smartphone where you can see the following conversation, which led to Naegi deciding to meet this sender and see if he could get any information about this strange app.

"You want to know…?"

"Yes."

"I can tell you."

"Really?"

"But meet me at a certain place. We can meet in person and discuss this privately."

"Are you sure?"

"It's better than running into another killing participant, no?"

"Fine."

After that, Naegi set off to head to a proposed meeting place to meet the sender and see if he could gain any information, as well as to find out how and why he got suckered into th8s app without him knowing the implications and consequences.

Back at the present, upon arriving at the gate, he saw a note which he read it, and sweat-dropped at what the note says.

"DON'T BE AFRAID. JUST COME INSIDE."

Climbing over the gate, Naegi looked around, seeing that aside from a warehouse, the area also houses an industrial factory and he noticed that not a single person is there, as he wondered why this place has no security guards here, yet he did not mind it as all that mattered to him is meeting this person who knows about the Darwin's Game app.

He then received a text message from the sender, where the sender's name is revealed to be someone named Junko, which he read it, and he sagged a bit at what the message says.

"IF YOU WANT MY HELP, KEEP GOING. IF YOU'RE SKEPTICAL, WHY NOT GO HOME?"

Naegi sighed as he felt that this person seemed to be making fun of him and decided to proceed, as he came this far and couldn't afford to waste this chance of finding out more about the Darwin's Game app, and he is determined to find a way to get out of this killing game.

Minutes later, Naegi is seen entering a warehouse, where he is supposed to meet someone. A brief flashback once again showed that he texted the sender about the Darwin's Game app and asked if Junko knows anything about it and how to quit the game, and Naegi is told to come to the warehouse and there they can talk about it.

He wondered why this sender chose this place as their meeting area and wondered if this sender is really willing to tell him all about Darwin's Game app, once inside, he noted that the warehouse area is really abandoned and that it was really dark, so he aimed his flashlight and looked around, where he called out the person he is supposed to meet.

Finally, the person he is due to meet spoke, and tells Naegi to stop there as negotiations are about to commence, and Naegi stopped as he braces himself now that the person he is due to meet has appeared before him.

"Makoto Naegi, right?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…"

"…"

"You looked quite…ordinary. I thought you were…a tall and celebrity-type…"

"Huh?"

"You looked…a bit shorter than me…but I guess that's okay…"

"!"

Naegi blinked his eyes when the person showed up in the flesh, where he stared in awe and surprise. The person who he intend to meet was a teenage girl, in which she displayed the following characteristics:

\- Sporting strawberry-blond hair, tied in twin pigtails

\- Having a curvaceous figure

\- Well-endowed breasts

\- Wearing cardigan blouse, its upper button opened, exposing some of her upper chest and cleavage covered in strawberry-blond colored bra

\- A red mini-skirt

\- Boots with heels

There the teen girl stood there smirking, as she got to meet the person she interacted through the private messaging, and is rather bemused to see Naegi in the flesh, as she saw him only through an avatar that the game made, and noted that while he looked plain, he was quite good-looking.

There she tells him that since he arrived here, they can commence the negotiation and tells him what he wants to know.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the battle got another BLOODY scene as a group of biker gang members are causing a scene, and it turns out that they too got into the Darwin's Game app and are using their Sigil to cause trouble, and they revel on it.

Yup, the characters that appeared are based on the side characters of Danganronpa, which is Mondo Ohwada's older brother, Daiya, and he portrays as a villain here, and now he is considering in targeting Naegi after reading an app news about Naegi defeating a strong opponent…

Suichi Saihara and Kyoko Kirigiri bappeared, and they portrayed detectives investigating the pixel-looking corpses, and they are baffled at what is causing these…and have no idea about its connection to the mysterious app…

On top of that, Naegi and Junko Enoshima finally meet face to face, in which she is revealed to be the one who offered Naegi a way out of the app game. What role will she play? Will their meeting be a civil one?

Or is this a trap?

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Naegi's meeting with Enoshima commences, as he makes a moment of truth move that would decide the ultimate outcome …

See you in six to eight weeks (probably around late October or early November)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	6. Second Battle

**Danganronpa: Darwin's Game**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Danganronpa **_is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Darwin's Game**_ is owned by FLIPFLOPs and Nexus

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Naegi gets into an unexpected situation as he intend to meet someone to know more about this mysterious app that got him into trouble in the first place…

Read on to see where this lead to and what the results would be like…

As well as to find out if this results in Naegi getting the answer or…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 6: Sekandobatoru**_

Minutes later, Naegi is seen entering a warehouse, where he is supposed to meet someone. A brief flashback once again showed that he texted the sender about the Darwin's Game app and asked if Junko knows anything about it and how to quit the game, and Naegi is told to come to the warehouse and there they can talk about it.

He wondered why this sender chose this place as their meeting area and wondered if this sender is really willing to tell him all about Darwin's Game app, once inside, he noted that the warehouse area is really abandoned and that it was really dark, so he aimed his flashlight and looked around, where he called out the person he is supposed to meet.

Finally, the person he is due to meet spoke, and tells Naegi to stop there as negotiations are about to commence, and Naegi stopped as he braces himself now that the person he is due to meet has appeared before him.

"Makoto Naegi, right?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…"

"…"

"You looked quite…ordinary. I thought you were…a tall and celebrity-type…"

"Huh?"

"You looked…a bit shorter than me…but I guess that's okay…"

"!"

Naegi blinked his eyes when the person showed up in the flesh, where he stared in awe and surprise. The person who he intend to meet was a teenage girl, in which she displayed the following characteristics:

\- Sporting strawberry-blond hair, tied in twin pigtails

\- Having a curvaceous figure

\- Well-endowed breasts

\- Wearing cardigan blouse, its upper button opened, exposing some of her upper chest and cleavage covered in strawberry-blond colored bra

\- A red mini-skirt

\- Boots with heels

There the teen girl stood there smirking, as she got to meet the person she interacted through the private messaging, and is rather bemused to see Naegi in the flesh, as she saw him only through an avatar that the game made, and noted that while he looked plain, he was quite good-looking.

There she tells him that since he arrived here, they can commence the negotiation and tells him what he wants to know.

"Now then…"

"Um…"

"Since you're here…"

"…"

"We can begin our discussion."

"R-really…?"

"Yup."

"…*

Naegi braces himself as Enoshima glanced at him, looking rather bemused to see that he is very plain compared to the AVATAR on the app's site, but noted that he looked very cute and good-looking even though he is quite shorter than her.

There she asked him what does he want and Naegi sweat-dropped at this, as Enoshima fully appeared, surprised to see her and noted how sexy and cute she looked, as he noted that she sports the following things she has.

He couldn't help but notice the fact that she has the charms to charm any boy she come across with, but given that she showed up here saying that she has a means to allow him to quit the game, he had to assume that she could be as dangerous as Madarai.

His trail of thought was interrupted as Enoshima spoke to him.

"Makoto Naegi…that's your name, right?"

"Y-yes…"

"So you come here to find out about this game…correct…?"

"Yes."

"And yet you were able to beat Madarai…"

"That's…"

"You sure made quite an impression."

"…"

Getting to the point, Naegi asked Enoshima if there is really a way for him to quit Darwin's Game, which she nodded by saying that he either finish the ENTIRE game or get himself killed in any way.

Naegi fell to the ground (anime-style) at hearing this, but quickly gets up and asked if she is serious about what she said, which she nodded, saying that these are the only way that he can leave the game, and told her that he should have been prepared for that.

However he told her that he is completely unaware of the nature of the app and he got into THAT by accidentally clicking the link as he did not know anything about the app.

Enoshima raised an eyebrow upon hearing this, not expecting that she would hear him say that as she assumed that he is aware of the app, and glanced at the teen boy, seeing that he might be just playing around just to lower her guard.

"Hmm…?"

"Huh?"

"Are you sure about what you say…?"

"Yes. really."

"And you're not saying that to make me lower my guard…?"

"No…you're wrong…"

"I bet you want to use this chance to take me by surprise…and have SEX with me…"

"N-no…that's…"

Naegi waved his hands sideways and said that he is not making this up, assuring that he came here on the account of getting answers and finding a way to get out of this KILLER APP without getting himself or anyone else killed.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"And you're not just here to steal a glance at my pantuies…?"

"No! I have…"

"Do you really mean that you don't know anything about this app?"

"Nothing at all!"

"Hmm…"

"?"

Becoming more suspicious, Enoshima decided to test him by asking what his Sigil is, which Naegi couldn't answer as he himself is unaware of this, but decided to ask her about it, though she seemed to be wary of the boy and tells him to either reveal his Sigil or she would get rough on him, which she revealed her Sigil, which a pair of chains with two sharp-edged hooks attached.

She tells him that she couldn't trust someone who doesn't know his Sigil and deemed him too weak, hence she has no use for him and there Naegi attempted to try reasoning with the teen girl, reiterating that he did not come here to pick a fight, but then Enoshima showed him her smartphone where the Darwin's Game app showed that the match between Enoshima and Naegi has commenced.

Naegi stared wide-eyed at the sudden turn of events and she smirked in a rather sympathetic way and said that in this game it is a matter of life and death, hence the survival of the fittest motto.

"Oh dear…"

"!"

"Guess this is it…"

"Wait! I didn't…!"

"Well…the match started anyway. Can't be helped…"

"W-wait…can't we…?"

"Sorry…either you kill or be killed…the law of the jungle…"

"!"

There Enoshima directed her chains to strike Naegi and the 14-year old boy is forced to go on the run as the sharp edges attempted to hit him, and this terrified him as he thought of a way to try to stall her and attempted to talk his way through and said he really doesn't know what a Sigil is, but she reiterated that if she manage to pin her down and defeat her, then she will tell.

"Are you serious?"

"I am!"

"How can I beat you since I don't know anything about this Sigil thing!"

"Are you sure you're teling the truth?"

"I am!"

"Liar."

"I'm not!"

"Then face me!"

Naegi asked if there is a way to quit the game without killing, Enoshima sighed and said that she couldn't answer that question since SHE IS NOT THE ONE WHO MADE THE GAME, as she too is a participant in this game of LIFE AND DEATH.

She then sarcastically said that the only way out is to win, even if he has to kill directly or indirectly his/her opponent if he wants to survive, which Naegi didn't take the response well as he is unwilling to kill just to stay alive over something like this.

"I'm not a murderer!"

"Sorry…that doesn't apply here."

"I'm not supposed to participate in this sick game in the first place!"

"Then you should've studied the app first before you pressed the button!"

"I didn't know!"

"Then you're stupid!"

"Please stop!"

"Not going to!"

Enoshima then told Naegi to use his Sigil like just why she is doing right now as that would be a way for him to survive and stay alive, which Naegi said he doesn't know what that is, but she smirked and tells him that he should receive one the moment a SNAKE EMERGED FROK THE APP AND BIT HIM, which Naegi recalled that moment, but because he has no idea about this app, he is in the dark.

Enoshima then tells him that until he reveal his Sigil, she won't give him a reply before sending her chains to go after him, and as Naegi dodges it, he checked his smartphone, which says that the battle is now underway.

Thinking fast, Naegi took something from his backpack, which revealed to be a flash bomb, a device similar to a chaff grenade, but it doesn't explode but emits a blinding light, blinding the target for a few minutes.

There Naegi took the chance to run towards the exit, and Enoshima is not pleased at falling to something she didn't expect. As she covered her eyes, she took out a remote control where the doors slid close automatically whilst she relied on her hearing and managed to hear Naegi's footsteps and threw her spiked chains towards the source.

It narrowly missed its target and Naegi is forced to dodge it and then the lights began to activate, and now he is forced to seek a hiding place as she recovered her vision, and there she began to go look for her target.

As Naegi scrambled to look for a way out, the chains caught up with him and he is backed to a corner, and there he is trapped, as Enoshima confronted him, and she is now near him, where he noted that she is quite taller than him, making her look like a fashion model.

There Enoshima approached him and glanced at the boy from head to toe, noting that he is somewhat of an ordinary boy, and sighed that she may have to kill him, even though she admitted that he is somewhat cute and good-looking despite his plain appearance.

"Dear me…"

"W-wait…"

"Though it was just a short time…"

"I…"

"You sure are cute despite looking ordinary…"

"Um…"

"Now then…what shall I do with you…?"

"…"

As the spiked chain are aimed at him, Naegi is getting a bit terrified, as he is told to either reveal his Sigil or die by her hands, and Naegi is thinking of a way to fight back and make her surrender, but then she approached him rather seductively as she scooted closer to him, smiling as she takes a good look at him, finding herself getting a bit interested in the boy.

As Naegi braces himself, looking for an opening, he blinked his eyes as her hands opened the zipper of his pants, her hands went in and took out his penis, which he blushed as he wondered if she intend to torture him, and there she said that he really looked cute.

"Hmm…"

"…"

"Not bad…"

"Your PEE-PEE looked cute…"

"Wh-what…what are you…?"

"I wonder…what does it look like if I rub it…?"

"Huh…?"

"Shall we…?"

She began to caress his penis, and to his surprise, his organ reacted to the smooth and soft feel of her hands, as it began to harden, increase in size before reaching FULL STRENGTH, and he was taken aback as this was the first time that he feel such pleasure, his penis throbbing harder while getting his first dose of arousal, and he was taken aback at the pleasurable feeling he felt.

Naegi asked what is she doing, and Enoshima said she felt that maybe she should let him feel something good before dying, and as the spiked chains aimed at his face, Enoshima knelt down, undo his pants and pulled them down along with his brief, and his hard penis is freed from restraint, where she stared intently, seeing that his organ is FULLY SHAVED, then she wrapped her hand around his organ and began to rub it back and forth, feeling it throb harder and harder.

This feeling was new to him and despite the fact that his life is in danger, all he can feel right now is that the arousal is getting a bit stronger, and there she smirked as get to do something that would keep her from getting bored, as she felt boring in making a quick victory by killing an opponent who doesn't know his sigil.

Enoshima knelt down, and removed her upper clothing and she is naked from the waist up, and Naegi blushed deeper as he get to see her breasts in full view. There she said that either he uses this chance to try awakening his sigil or else she would finish him right here and now, and she gives him a PAIZURI, as he get to feel a girl's breast for the first time.

As he felt his erection hardening further, Enoshima made her next move a s she took the boy's penis inside her mouth and began to suckle it, her lips rubbing the base of his shaft whilst her tongue caresses the HEAD, feeling Naegi's penis throb harder and harder, and this caused Naegi to feel more arousal as she held his wrists as she continued to suckle his organ.

The pleasure steadily increases and he shook his head as the feeling got stronger and moaned a bit aloud as she moaned at the action that she is currently doing.

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, As Naegi unwittingly gets into a situation as he meets another participant in this killer app game, and unintentionally gets into a second battle where his life is on the line…

Unlike the first game…his opponent appeared civil enough to give him some hints…and now he was given a bit of a respite as she intend to make him discover his Sigil, though her method is quite…seductive…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Naegi's meeting with Enoshima concludes, as he makes a moment of truth move that would decide the ultimate outcome …

See you in six to eight weeks (probably around late November or mid-December)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
